


"Just follow me, I know the area."

by Isimile



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: After losing both his strength and his enhanced senses, Steve has to figure out what to do with his life, now that he is no longer employed by the Accords Council or any other agency.





	"Just follow me, I know the area."

“Just follow me, I know the area.”

Steve didn’t know what to do, if he really should. Hell, he didn’t know what to think and do, period. His whole live had been turned on its head, even more than when he’d been given the serum, it felt like. Three years ago, he’d been a hero, the leader of the Avengers. Then, when he’d protested at politicians trying to control them, at just shifting blame and preventing them, the experts, the only ones who knew what they were doing, from doing their job. Suddenly they had been fugitives, for two years, having to hide out in Wakanda, having to rely on T’Challa. Being pardoned in order to protect the Earth during another alien invasion. His senses going out of control, learning that he was a Sentinel, a protector with five enhanced senses.

And then everything had started really going wrong. Bucky had decided not to stay with him, not to join the Avengers but to instead return to Wakanda and build a life there. Natasha was who knows where and Sam, Clint and Scott had left the Avengers. The Accords Council had decided to scrape the Avengers, claiming that just him and Wanda wasn’t enough. Then he and Wanda had lost their powers, including his newly enhanced senses. He’d been sent away, fired, on the pretence that it would be dangerous or unethical to send him on missions when the effects of the serum might fade even more. Wanda had left as well then, saying she would look for Vision, that she wanted to try again to build something with him.

And so he was left alone. Adrift. Everything he had wished, everything he had expected, suddenly gone. He was nothing now. No hero, no soldier, no agent. Nothing.

They had booked him a room in a motel for two weeks, to give him time to find his feet, to figure out what he wanted to do now. But two weeks hadn’t been enough. He didn’t just need to figure out what he wanted to do now. If he wasn’t Captain America, then who was he?

And so the two weeks had passed in what seemed like a blink and with it the room in the motel, leaving him out on the street. It was awkward, not just because it did not fit with how a hero was supposed to appear but also because the people were avoiding them whenever they recognized him.

But then, earlier today, one of the other homeless people he’d seen a few times now, had asked him to meet in the evening, promising him a safe place to stay. Steve just didn’t understand what they were doing at what looked like the entry to an abandoned subway tunnel.

Which brought him to the here and now. The guy had come out from the dark of the tunnel. “Good, you’re here.” He’d looked behind him into the dark, then grinned at Steve. “It looks strange and not exactly safe, I know. Just follow me, I know the area.”

Steve made up his mind and slowly followed him. He tried to look around but it was too dark for him to see anything. He tenses when he pushed open a door, blinding him momentarily.

“Welcome to the Labyrinth.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr at [eleonorebirk.tumblr.com](https://eleonorebirk.tumblr.com/) where I will be posting my fictober fills first


End file.
